The Minecraft Hunger Games Chapter 2
Released January 19th, 2016. | | | The Red Slip Steve was surprised. He flipped the next page to see a small strawberry red paper slip. He ripped the paper out in curiousity and nervously placed it on the edge of the table, pushing the newspaper aside. Steve then subsquently grabs a pen from the cabinet and slacked back yet again. He glared at the paper and his eyes set on a few words in big Arvo writing. It said: (You are invited to the annual Hunger Games tournament!) Steve was stoked. He was never invited to a tournament before, besides a building competition that he nearly won in. He wasn't quite sure, but as he noticed the information, he started to considered it. It just explained the location of the games, what to bring, what to wear, etc. Steve also considered that the pain in any fight he would get in would be unbearable; but this was no time to list pros and cons. The games were only THREE days away! The games also banned having any supplies on you when you join the games. The gamemakers will apparently check your pockets. Your not even allowed to bring a cloak! Thank the endergods that It was the middle of summer. Steve went back to the paper. He signed off and filled out the neccessary information required. Steve then sat up and went for his door. It was a downpour outside. Steve hoped it wouldn't be this bad on the day of the games. Steve walked on the moist grass and to his mailbox. He opened his mailbox and shoved the content inside. At spur of moment, Steve was knocked over. Just a second after tragedy, he realized it was strong winds. The strawberry red paper dumps out and starts going with the breeze. "NOO!" Steve shouted. Steve went on his knee's and then blew over again. The paper kept going and going, and eventually stopped on the blacksmith's headquarter's, located in the village. With the adrenaline rush given, Steve was able to sprint to the Blacksmith's house. But just before getting there, he realized he lost sprint. His hunger bar was too low. He started to feel weak and fell over once again. Zombies chased him down into the corner. He had no strength to move. Not even his head. He aimlessly punched the zombie. The zombie curved and pounced Steve, trying to bite his face off. The Zombie & Steve were then playing a pushing game. Both fairly trying to destroy the other. Steve just barely pushed the Zombie out. Steve then got his leg ready to kick, but was then bit and attacked by another Zombie. He barely maked out the red paper flying away again. Blood trickled down his face and his wound on his leg. The Zombies were biting and murdering him alive. A new zombie jumped on him and helped the other pack. Steve at this point was loosing more blood than he could handle. Attempting to look around, he was blinded by the cold rain. He was already soaking wet. In fact, he could barely breathe with the rain's severity. Steve then gave up and blacked out. He woke up again, in the same spot. He notices a big sharp metal. Barely conscious, he grabbed the sharp metal, unknowing that it was a sword. He swung his sword high, and brought it down on the zombies. Slashing at each one, it became a fair battle; But Steve was then thrown over by a pack of zombies. The sword fell out of his hand and was on the edge of the Blacksmith's cauldron. He tried to crawl to it. He tapped the sword in attempt to retrieve it; but that plan failed as it shook and dumped over and burned completely. Suddenly one zombie bit his neck and ended it completely. The shouting of both Zombies & Steve just ended. He respawned back in his magenta colored bed. It was daytime by the time Steve respawned, and he knew the paper was gone. But it was worth a try because the zombies were defeated. He raced back to his door and plopped outside his house. He ran to the Blacksmith's labs. He looked all around the outside of the facility, but there was no sign of red paper. Steve kept searching within the village, and then he blocked up atop the blacksmith's lab. Nothing. It was useless; he would not be able to compete in the games. He lost all hope, until his brain just sparked an Idea; check where the wind is going, and look over yonder. He did exactly that. The wind was going North; where the games are headed. So Steve made his way over to the northern part of the village, and eventually in the open. No sign of red papers yet; but he knew that it would be easier to find it an I desert, versus in a highly populated village. The desert that bordered this village was fairly flat and spacious though, unlike most he has seen. I mean they were spacious, but there wasn't cactus in sight; It must of been raided for traps, or maybe armor. Although Steve has yet to see anyone try to carve cacti armor. Steve sprinted up the sandy hill until he ran out of breath; his hunger bar was probably low, he thought. And at a first glance; it was. He knew he had something on him. He couldn't end his scavenger hunt for a minute. He glared at the scenery, very beautiful. Even more beautiful once he cares and reclaims his slip. He started walking again, taking quick looks for anything out of the ordinary. Red is a unsuitable color in a white-yellow environment. He viewed his inventory for any food, and finally found himself an apple. Steve took out the apple and took a big bite. It was very refreshing to be eating after half a day of searching. He cared that much; because being in the games is a big deal. A big one. They even have Notch Apples, which he has never been able to obtain because of its new rarity; it has the "Revive" effect, letting someone have a revive after death, as well as the simply overpowered buffs. He thought of the apple is a golden; and at that point, he was half way done. He saved the rest of the apple for later. He needed to save his energy. He kept searching within the desert, until he came upon a forest. He knew the forest quite well, and he knew that if it wasn't in the desert, it was in the forest. He set forth. Steve just entered the forest when he heard a rumbling. "Uuhhh..." It was a Zombie. It was hiding beneath the tree. Steve jumped forth onto the green land. With effort, he retrieves an arrow with one hand, and his bow with the other. He pulls back his bow. On second thought, it might of been a cave. He takes a glance at the scenery, and catches movement in the corner of his eye. Steve whips around, and shoots the arrow at the Zombie, barely hitting his forehead, resulting in the Zombie going to the ground. Steve relaxes, takes the arrow out of the Zombie, and back in his quiver. The arrow used was a poison arrow he found in a dungeon. With his infinity bow, one arrow does the job. Atleast; for the normal arrows. The buff doesn't work for Poison, or strength arrows. Steve began to regret this decision, although he knew he had to try. Before last thought, he just makes out a red figure on top of the tree in front of him. Joyful adrenaline rushes through as Steve retrieves the paper. It was soaking wet, but not wet enough to easily tear. He takes the paper, and rushes back as fast as possible, but he had to stop once he got back to the hill in the desert. Just in time too, the sun was just barely over the land. He tries to run back to the village, even hurting himself for it. He just wanted to get home, and be safe. He is greeted by his pets once he walks in. The Hunger Games; are in two days. Time to pack. (NOTE THAT AFTER CHAPTER 2, IT BECOMES FIRST PERSON. WHAT YOU JUST READ IS IN THIRD PERSON. ITS NOT NORMAL FOR A STORY TO CHANGE VIEW, BUT THIS ONE DOES..)